


《黎明将至，春宵苦短，狐狸前进吧！》

by raojia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 角名半睁着眼发了会儿愣，很快又因为输给困意而重新回归了梦乡，但是在重新闭眼之后他又本能似的朝着北那边又凑过去了一点，结合他那婴儿般蜷缩的姿势，整个人倒甚至有些好笑。所以北也就没放开抚着他背心的手。无论如何，这一天都只是一个冬日里的普通清晨，太阳升起尚且不久，窗户在晚间冻上的冰花也未消散，但角名对他的注视却仍和过去的数年一样的稳定非常，注视和敬仰不等于爱情，可来自角名的那些却有种永恒的力量，那道不曾移开的视线，即使最初只是探究和并不纯粹的兴趣，最终也仍化为了一道穿透时光的冰箭，穿透，并溶解在了他的心脏。
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 17





	《黎明将至，春宵苦短，狐狸前进吧！》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.纯飙车pwp，虽然是原作背景，但不仅没考虑时间线还有超现实的魔幻元素，并且非要说的话也算有‘非自愿性行为’的要素……  
> 2.标题是偷（改）的男神之一森见登美彦的小说，原作和动画电影都巨好看所以有点兴趣的话请一定要看（尽管这个文只是个pwp💦）！  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

如果玩闹做的太过放肆，便会受到神明的诅咒……嘛？

角名抿了抿唇，在往北的杯中添酒的同时又偷眼瞄了一下自己的学长，因为微醺而带有些许水雾的瞳孔，已经泛上绯色的脸颊，嘴唇在张阖之间更有种海棠微雨一般明艳的漂亮——果然酒是个好东西。

如此想着，他不免又多添了少许。

“北学长？”他说，颇有暗示意味的又凑前了些许。

电视里节目的声音有点太吵了。

在有被炉的屋子里共度跨年的夜晚，这本身就是交往带来的福利之一，而在吃过无比正当的除夕荞麦和理应分享的小橘子之后再突然摸出酒来说想要品尝，则就全都是角名的心怀叵测了。

酒，是角名从自己旧友那边的特别渠道淘来的好酒，在未灭活的纯米生酒中添加了新鲜的芝士、牛奶以及海盐，口感上清洌活泼，又带有冰凉的甜味，即使是北那种不善饮酒的人也能自然舒适的饮用，然后快速上头。角名计划通。

“……嗯？”他眼看着北冲他眨眼，慢了小半拍才把视线调到他的脸上，这状态下的北和平时截然不同，却又并非角名幻想里那种冲满人性的模样，于是他眨眨眼，多少带着几分大胆凑近过去，自下而上的抬着眼睛说道，“北学长是醉了嘛？”

要是北现在还很清醒，他想到，他才不敢做出这么僭越的事情。

“唔……”北酡红着脸颊，看了眼角名重新递到他跟前的酒杯，在短暂的沉吟之后稳定开口，“伦太郎很想把我灌醉嘛？”

“没有。”角名错开北的眼神，脸不红但心很跳的撒谎，朦胧之间感觉北的手指擦过自己的，再抬眼时，他刚刚倒上的酒就已经消失。

“可以哦。”北说，似笑非笑的样子，“只是醉一次给你看的话。”

角名开始感到心脏的狂跳。

北的表现太过配合，直害的角名原先预设的劝酒方式全无用武之地，不过好在把北灌醉只是他想要的开胃前菜，而正戏此时此刻才刚要上演。

他上挑的眼眸里闪过一丝精光。

“信介……”他用气音喊道，却没再听闻北直接的应声，以往那双总能盯到他胆战心惊的灿黄眼瞳现在已然半阖，北整个人都仿佛正介于将睡与未睡之间。

时机绝妙。

角名飞快的钻出被炉，扶着北平躺下去之后才关掉电源撤走桌子，电视他没有直接关掉，只是将音量开小了两格作数，他接下去要做的事情到底不怎么正当，因此总得有点声音才好掩人耳目，他强忍着心里的那点杂思绮念，意图控制嘴角不自觉地上扬，装乖讨巧毕竟是他的本性之一，他还没兴奋到那么难以自抑的程度。

虽然也快差不多了。

安置好一切之后他蹲到北的身边，先只是安静的看着自家学长酒醉后的脸。皮肤细滑，脸型圆润，最具威慑力量的眼睛也已闭合，而搭配上微红的脸颊和微启的唇，本不明显的幼齿感突然就显眼了起来不说，艳情感更是也跟着升长了三分。

没做太多思考，角名揭开被子跨坐到了北的身上，他循着自己原定的计划捧起北的脸亲吻，很大胆的直接伸了舌头，盐奶酒的味道从北的舌尖渡上他的，因为沾了北的体温而有种融融的暖，半刻之后北的手抬起来抚上他的脊背，然而很快就又滑落了下去，那动作介乎抓握与爱抚之间，以至于角名不太确定北到底只是想安抚下他还是想要按着他却又没有力气。但那并非重点。

他专注得进行着自己的吻，因为酒精的缘故比平日放肆许多，他对北的喜欢诚然货真价实，但高中时代所受到的漫长管制却也足够留下难以改变的习惯，不过酒精的作用就是放松，因此他也得以放开往日的拘束和强装的紧绷，开始由着性子吻得放松湿软。

先让舌尖松松的从臼齿扫过，随后再细密的舔向上颚，在北无意识的迎合当中，角名先将手掌贴在自己的小腹上试了下温，在确定不会冷着北之后才安心的从北的居家裤中拽出他的里衣，然后才在隔着毛衣按着北的胸膛的同时，让右手沿着自家学长的侧肋缓缓摸上。

他调整了自己的坐姿。

更靠前的姿势让他们的胯部更为紧贴，同时也令他不得不将柔软的腰腹抬起，于是当他将吻辗转落到北的下颚并用咬得带下他的毛衣领口的同时，他的胸膛也就更能感到北活生生的温热心跳。

热度开始在房内周转。

角名仔细的舔过北的脖颈，小心的诱哄出北细碎的气音，他喜欢这种静谧中带着高热的氛围，更爱北这样毫不设防的样子，时至今日他早已明白北的端庄严正并非假面，但他的乐趣却偏就是从北的身体里生拽出那点俗世人情，让神明动欲，诱器物有情，他乐此不疲的将北当作珍珑拆解，更一遍遍的在妄想中渎神一般为他涂抹七情六欲。

心跳和体温，喘息和呻吟，晕红如霞的脸颊和因为闭了眼而失去威慑的脸孔，他的北，他的信介，他被拉回地表泥泞的尊崇神明。

他想自己果然是只居心不良的狐狸。

他吻得投入，直到在北的锁骨前端留了个咬痕才堪堪松口，先前被他拉拽下去的毛衣骤然失去支撑的力道，却因为缺乏弹性而花了许久才重新覆住北的脖颈，角名盯着这景象望了一会儿，又贪心的从北的口中多啄出了一声轻喘，而后才恋恋不舍的抽出自己先前游走在北躯体上的右手——北的体格十分精壮，手感和外观完全相符，细腻的皮肤和扎实的肌肉触感，实在而又力，不会像角名自己的那样，因为过于柔韧而轻飘飘的发软。他的拇指停在了北长裤的边缘。

怀着某种隐秘的心情，角名颇有些鬼祟的凑到了北的耳边，而与此同时他的食指也稍稍往下滑过北的裤缝，这个动作他做得无比暧昧又无比小心，满身都是不可言说的兴奋。

“接下来，要对信介你，做点过分的事哦……？”

他朝着北的耳道说道。

不曾等待回应，他直起身坐上了北的大腿，而后便将对方的外裤内裤一同往下扒到了腿根，种种的隐秘的情绪沿着脊柱流窜指尖，角名甚至觉得自己的瞳孔都跟着扩大了少许，未经允许带来的背德快感，近乎亵渎一般罪恶的举动，他的视线流连着从北的下唇绵延往下，双手却贴着北大腿的外侧往里往上攀附聚拢，他正试图唤醒某种沉睡而未知的可能……还要再……更小心……

他缓缓的握住了北仍然蛰伏的性器。

酒精的作用在血管里弥散，如同有万千蚂蚁正在经络深处不断噬咬，角名所习惯的性爱大都缓慢温吞，但却少有这样’自助’的机会，他的掌控权早早的被他亲自交进了北的手里，因此总是承受多过进攻，体验多过探寻。虽然不是说他就不喜欢。

北主宰一切的样子有种只属于他的锋锐魅力，令他只是看着都想要匍匐，然而在性爱中被北主导却总要多些更为独特的添头——那种仿佛拥有实质的情欲，那种生自北心中的，只冲着他角名伦太郎的情欲。

我的确为他所爱，他心中的确爱我。

那是种不可言说的安心。

角名的手常年摸惯了排球，手掌柔软而又生有薄茧，他让自己的手指同拇指一起环成圈状，从根部开始往上撸去，每每触及顶端的时候又会小心的多转几圈：他有仔细过这方面的手法，此刻真货握在手中，更觉得自己是掌控一切的顶级大厨，得意的甚至想翘狐狸尾巴。但还不行。

他往后稍稍退去，双手却并未放松对北性器的爱抚，右手环着柱体来回上下，左手则转而专注于对顶端和罅隙的照顾，如此操作之下北的东西也跟着硬挺的很快，没一会儿就变做了沉甸的扎实重量，角名眨眨眼，在做好心理准备之后缓缓的弯下了腰。

第无数次的他感谢起自己天生的柔韧，这样大难度的姿势除了他估计也就体操运动员才能做的出来，不过做的出来归做的出来，该受的累却是一分不少，但是他在将头部含入的同时便已经听到了北细碎的喘息……为了这等福利，稍稍劳损下腰际能算得了什么。

反正只要第二天撒个娇，等到信介板着脸数落完了，说不定还会帮自己稍微按下……吧？

如此一想，角名更是卖力的开始了吞吐。

他的手原先起着挑逗和固定的作用，眼下则因为已将一半职责转移到了口中而逐渐往下滑落，最终他让自己的手贴着北的腿根摊开，两根拇指就擦着对方的睾丸，这个姿势下他的腰肢垮得厉害，臀部更是因此高高翘起，可惜北正醉着无法看见，这可是他们第一次摆出这种不同寻常的样子。这样想着，角名伸出舌头，缓缓舔了舔自己口中北半硬的东西。

贴的这样近，感觉这样热，却又不好说到底是自己脸烧还是北的体温烫啊。

当他开始让舌头贴着北的性器打圈的时候，北的声音终于变得急促了起来。

再……更硬一点吧。

角名收敛心神，转而更专注于北在无意识的状态里泄漏给他的种种反应，牙齿要小心的用口腔裹住，柔软的舌根和敏感的上颚倒是可以再多用用，他让自己的舌尖扫过北性器的顶端，然后挑战似的努力让自己的舌头整个缠住对方的东西，熟悉而又有些陌生的味道淡淡的在口腔中弥漫，并不腥涩也不讨厌，却有种令人无法忽视的存在感……在北愈发清晰的喘息声里角名沉思了一下，最终做出了今天的第一个深喉。

果然是会很想吐的。

网上的教程教他用香蕉练习，然而实战到底不是水果，他努力得把往日稀薄的经验和模拟得来的东西彼此结合，思维的集中度也就此开始大幅的飙升，他跨在北身侧的大腿愈发往后，腰臀不由自主的摇摆起来，吞吐的节奏里他无意识的屏住了呼吸，喉管也因此收得更紧，水声漫了出来，眼角好像也有了泪，很不舒服，但还不想停。

他感到整个口腔都被撑满。

北的身体在他的身下动了一动。

因为实在是过于的专注，角名并没有留神北这细微的动作，他的视线被他垂下的额发阻拦，因此绝难看见北此刻的神情——他的学长悠然转醒，灿烂的金瞳却不曾闪过往日里更为温和的清明。

又一次的深喉，他在强忍住咽反射的同时听到北带着鲜明欲望的声音，而于此同时更感到对方已经完全硬起的性器在口中弹动了一下，那样鲜明的高潮前兆令角名兴奋得几乎连眼角都要带红，正准备一鼓作气的完成今晚的第一步骤的时候却突然感到脖颈一冷——北的手温温柔柔的覆上他的躯体，又从脖颈逆着揉进他的发丝，最终以一种说不上重但也绝对不容抗拒的力量迫使他抬起头来——他就这样自上而下的对上北的视线，却觉得自己仿佛是被俯视了一般感到了畏缩。

他的唇角犹还带着方才秽乱的罪证。

“伦太郎，”他的学长睁着那双冷静到近乎残忍的金瞳问他，“你在做什么？”

我在做什么？

一瞬间的慌乱和一瞬间的恐惧，角名顿时觉得自己是回到了高中时代的球场，他那时的好奇还并未转变成爱，北也还未因为他的注视回馈他的感情。

但他永远无法抵御北的凝视。

不由自主的他开始发抖，因为此刻北的眼神里的确没有他以往习惯的温情，那样的视线如同透骨的长钉，冷硬得似要揭穿他的外皮，好可怕，他的大脑无意识的想到，自己为何会突然落入这种境地？

就在他浑身僵硬而没法回话的同时，北的手却又从他的发丝绕到他的脸颊，角名下意识的想要往里蹭去，如同狐狸讨好饲主一般撒娇，只是这一次他并非祈食，而是有意识的想要免于惩罚……惩罚，他为何会有惩罚？

想到此处他几乎就要颤栗，却还得强迫自己藏住心中的惶恐窥探北的眼睛，观察外界，掌握情报，通过细致入微的了解掌控生活，然而眼下这习惯的弊端却暴露出来——一旦失却对外界的把握，他便会立刻感到惶然而不知所措。

此刻北的眼神无法读取，只有些类似他在场上偷懒或者偷藏了不及格的试卷的时候，可除开这些却又绝对有着某种他所不了解的晦暗阴影，那阴影让他恐慌，直觉自己是释放了某些他从不了解又极为危险的存在，然而兴奋感却又攀着尾椎骨爬生上来，这活脱脱是他不曾见过的，北的另一个侧面。

“不说话吗？”

北的手拂到了他的唇边，手指勾起角名嘴边透明的黏液，他无视了角名讨好般的凑近，一边状似寻常的温和开口，一边却又强制的将拇指压进了角名的口中。

不说话吗——说不……了啊……

角名从口中发出呜咽，却见北的唇边慢慢勾起一个笑容，他似是斟酌了一下，又似是早就胸有成竹的开口，“既然这样，那么伦太郎，把衣服脱光，然后躺下。”

他绝对料错了什么。

陡然之间他感到双膝发软，别说按照北的要求站立——他甚至觉得自己连跪都难再跪住，北此刻的眼神话语，行为动作，乃至于从他身上传来的气息，强烈的兴奋混入未知的恐惧，共同交织成一股令他浑身发抖的强烈颤栗，角名觉得自己正被控制，却见北已经直起腰身对上了他的脸孔，他的学长说到底也要比他矮了十多公分，纵然因为姿势的问题有了些许弥补也少不得要仰着脸看他，然而那可不是’仰视’。

“伦太郎。”北缓慢的说道，手掌依然紧贴着角名的脸颊，“你是要不听话嘛？”

他的声音里甚至带出了些许冷冽的气息。

一瞬之间角名的瞳孔骤然缩紧，只觉得心脏仿佛被蛇口咬住般猝然一僵，他慌乱的摇头，却不敢真的做出违抗或者拖延，对北的顺从是他在高中三年里烙入骨髓的习性，即使有小动作也绝不可能放上台面，他嗫嚅着小声说不是，同时也忙不迭的撑起身体站立起来，即便当中差点因为腿软跌跤也没敢有任何的借题发挥，被迫面对未知的不安已经掌控了他，他能做的便只有顺从饲主的意愿。

他站起身，在北始终不曾移开的视线里脱掉了毛衣，然后又褪去居家时穿的保暖长裤，这一举动让他的双腿直接暴露到了空气当中，已然半勃的性器也再不能被区区一层内裤的布料轻松掩藏，反观北倒是已经在这段时间里安然的整理了外装，此刻已经变成了盘膝而坐的模样，角名一边将有些颤抖的手伸向自己的衬衣纽扣一边妄图窥探一眼北的下身，却发现最关键的位置俨然被北上衣的下摆悄然挡住……不能说不是十分失望。

但北……但信介，他还在看我。

尽管不复往日那般的和顺温柔，尽管多了十分的严酷无情，但他的信介到底不会在一息之前就变成一颗陌生的灵魂，那种仿佛洞穿他大脑一般的专注，以及在酒后突然旺盛起来的蓬勃欲望，他自北的眼中窥见两朵鲜艳的火苗，因为失却了理智的压抑而正在蓬勃燃烧，就好像下一秒就能将他烧为灰烬一般灼热可怖。

他惊觉自己竟想要以身试法。

一颗颗的，他的扣子终于缓慢的解到了尽头，然而衬衣落地之后他却发觉自己的手已经抖到了再无法对最里的T恤下手的程度——他的妄想已然耗空了他的理智，恐惧却又化为情欲催生了他的激动，他控制不了，只觉得被北的视线变成了某种极为怪异的存在，仿佛只靠这种视线就能高潮。

好在北似乎误解他的意思。

“太冷了吗？”

北说话的同时角名直接打了个激灵，那副瑟缩颤抖的样子自然更强化了北的认知，眼见着有机会逃脱窘状的角名忙不迭地点头，他倒是知道自己此刻红着眼角的模样有些可怜，甚至还小心的在视线里添了那么几分惶惑。

“这样。”北看着他沉思了一会儿，忽然又露出一个极浅的笑容，进而开口道，“那这件就不脱了，内裤脱掉，然后过来。”

他拍了拍自己的身侧。

原来……根本不可能逃掉。

最后的生机彻底断绝，角名终于听话的脱掉了下身最后的织物，他在北身边躺下的时候原还抱有一点点垂死挣扎的侥幸，指望通过“请对我温柔一点。”之类的av台词换取些许对局势的掌控，然而北那副冷如霜雪的表情到底还是让他收住了这点额外的心思，却不料这份额外的乖巧为他挣来了北的一次拭泪，北因为生茧而略显粗糙的手指擦过他上挑的微红眼角，在抹去泪水的同时又送上了一句令角名愈发僵直的安慰——

“乖孩子。”

到底为什么，会变成这样。

北跪到他的身前，直截了当的拉开了他的双腿，然而就当角名以为下一步会是检查的时候却又听得一问，这才发现直到此刻北都还没看向他的下身。

直勾勾的，他在那双眼瞳之下无处遁形，因此只得对那个“有做过扩张？”的问题报以点头的回应——做过扩张？他当然做过扩张，他从一开始的打算就是给北灌醉然后撸硬口射最后再骑上去自娱自乐，可是现在到底为什么会变成这样——难道妄想把男盆友当按摩棒用就真有这么十恶不赦？！

“呜——”

北的手贴上他的小腹，骤然被触碰的感觉直接就令他迸出了一句呻吟。

但是，为什么会是小腹……？

不知不觉间北已经跪进了他的腿间，压在他小腹上的手却是将他仅剩的T恤一路往上卷起，角名的脑海中隐隐生出猜测，却又觉得这实在不符北一贯的体贴作风，然而随后揭晓的答案却偏偏就是那么令他讶异又令他兴奋——北将他的衣服整个卷过他的胸膛卷到他的嘴边，在彻底暴露了他的一对乳尖之后平稳的下达命令，“自己咬住。”

带着微末的希求，角名又多同北对视了一眼，却实在没能从中发现任何得到怜悯的可能，因此只得带着些许委屈顺从张口，在微弱的、仿佛抱怨一般的哽咽中咬住了自己上衣的下摆。

“很好，”他听见北悬在自己上方的声音，“还有一点，”他继续说道，“不准碰自己哦。”

事情就此失却了掌控。

角名死命的眨眼，妄图通过这样重复的动作让自己感到放松，北的左手将他的右腿往外掰开，右手则一气朝他的穴里捅入了两根手指，角名从喉咙深处发出一阵闷哼，痛到是不痛，只是北做实在的比往日直接太多。

“你自己做的事情我可不太放心。”北说着，却并未直接将手指探向角名的前列腺，相反的他拿出了一种仔细开拓的劲头，先是让手指旋转两圈之后便开始张合着试探，就好像他是来检查工作，或者验收工程那般，只是如此说来，他先前那句‘不放心’，难道竟是对他眼下行径的解释嘛？

嘴里咬着东西无法询问，角名再好奇也没法从喉咙里挤出清晰的问句，只晓得后面的感觉是一阵阵的，他的欲望被撩拨的旺盛，却又绝难在这进度下讨到再多好处，为着之后能好过一点，角名干脆主动开始迎合着北的动作翕张肠道，北是他赏罚分明的情人，他的乖巧就该得到公正的报答。

“你很着急嘛？”几乎就在同一时间，北的指腹稳稳的抵着他最敏感的那点按压下去，酸软酥麻登时从骨子里犯上，角名身躯一颤，更是不知该如何作答。

“润滑不够细致，边角照顾不全，这里也没有刺激到位……”北一边说一边移动着他的手指，抵在穴口之外的第三根却始终未曾插入，他数落的口气就好像批评角名在比赛终盘时的偷懒，跑动不够尽心，弹跳不够用力，手臂不够向前或者等等等等……“你对自己的身体还不了解啊，伦太郎。”

他如此总结，听上去竟甚至有几分遗憾。

前列腺就此迎来无比细致的按压，酸软的感觉连成一线汇到尾椎，角名被这绵密的刺激折腾的想躲，腰肢几度挺起又无力的软下，北的第三根手指在他的穴口之外配合着按压，坚硬的骨节贴着皮肉，一圈圈的，迫使他比放松更放松，比柔软更柔软，直到他开始觉得自己已经变成了一滩滑腻腻的奶油，连被搅打的水声都开始不断的泛了出来。

全不浪费的，他感到北刮去了自己性器上溢出的过量前液，又连着先前聚拢在他会阴的那些一并充当了润滑，来自前端的刺激和强烈的羞耻令他不堪忍受，扭着腰肢想躲的时候却终于被北插入了三根手指，他在前列腺被触到的快感里软了动作，同时更发觉躯体里仍然残存的抗争力量被北攀上自己胸膛的左手镇压——

“不要动，”北说，“被我玩弄的时候，乖一点。”

他甚至没敢去看北的视线。

后面被三根手指占满，躯体也被一寸寸的抚摸，于是等到北终于好整以暇的捏住他因为过久暴露在空气中完全挺立的乳尖的时候他已经因为过于软腻的快感抖的不成样子，应北的要求，此刻的角名正将自己的双手捏成拳放在脑袋边上，因为过于害怕一放松就会忍不住开始自慰，他的指甲已经掐进了掌心。

左乳，右乳，来回的挑逗拨弄，本不应当被使用的位置陡然获得了过量的关注，热度层层叠叠的从四肢开始泛滥，最终汇聚成角名脸颊和眼尾不同寻常的晕红，他感到自己心肺的扩张和对于空气的渴求，然而张嘴的行为在此刻也被禁止，隔着衣服，他能发出的都是支离破碎的零落喘息，纵然他有心想学狐狸的嘤咛，但他口中的东西也只能教他无能为力。

好累，好难受，好辛苦。

感觉头顶的天花板都晕成了星星。

在北持续的料理之下，他的乳尖被玩弄的骄傲，由此产生的细碎快感带着些许被指甲蹭到的疼痛往下汇集，而来自后穴的那些也同样不甘示弱的纷纷往上，然而所有这些积累也不过是将他身体的敏感变的愈发夸张，因为此时他正贴着自己小腹的性器，从头到尾就根本没被碰过。

棉质的衣料被角名死死的咬在牙间，呼吸为此辛苦的根本不是一点两点，时间渐渐流逝，头脑开始发晕，乃至于唇齿都已经变的麻木，只能勉强感到自己的唾液已经把衣摆浸出了一片湿迹。

但是好难过。

他想要被碰，想要得到爱抚，想要来自北的照料轻吻，然而此时他所能有的东西却全不够满足他对激情的野望，那些汇集的点滴快感，与其说令他感到在离高潮更近，还不如说令他感到了某种近乎失禁的恐惧。

纷乱的慌张令角名的大腿抖的愈发厉害，眼角的泪水悄无声息的滑落下来，他感觉自己被躲避和迎合的两种冲动撕裂，因此只得带着哀求软软的看向北，希望这份真诚能换来对方短暂的怜悯饶恕。

他淡绿的瞳孔都蒙了一层淡淡的薄雾。

“可以了。”

角名如蒙大赦。

北从他的后穴里抽出手指，又往前凑去帮着尚未回神的角名拽出他口中的衣物，角名顺从的张口，到了这时才发现那些棉质的布料到底沾染了他多少唾液，一道缠绵的银丝从他的唇边勾连过去，令他直接给这衣服的未来判了死刑。

太丢人了。

“转过去。”北说。

仍还浓烈的快感当中，角名在喘息里对上了他的金瞳。

那样的……浓郁。

瞬息之间角名便开始痛恨自己眼中的泪水，那些源源不断的，停不下来的眼泪不允许他看清北此刻的神情，模糊的视野里实在无从分辨北此刻的专注渴望到底和往日有着哪些区别，更难窥见他渴慕已久的，北对他的特殊。

他心下着急，眼泪便流的愈凶，手脚也更开始发软，北会错了他的意思，只以为他是体力不支，因而干脆的开始着手帮他翻身，不过凑的近了就更觉得角名此刻的神情过于可爱，便由着心意过去在他的唇上落了个吻。

角名勉力的睁大眼睛，几乎是一瞬不瞬的看着这一幕的发生，北的严正和他的无措在这一刻形成了无比鲜明的对照，更令他回忆起过去自己那始终有如笼中松鼠一般的注视，他注视着他，宁愿失去自由为人饲养，也不愿意相信他不会将自己看入眼里。

一吻之后北凑去他的眼角，从他泛红的皮肤上将那点泪水尽数舔去，角名颤抖着承受这动作里所有的亲昵怜爱，终于恢复了在这之后翻身跪下的气力。

北扯来两个靠枕让他垫住，而后终于，终于开始在这背入的姿势之下，一寸寸的楔入了他的身体。

被插到底的时候角名低叫出声，随即就因为那声音里异常的甜腻而被骇得直接闭嘴，今次的北不若以往体贴，更没有细致的关照他每一分的感受，攻势如骤雨一般来袭，开阖的动作更是大得能称上有几分残忍，得益于北先前所做的细致检查，充分的扩张之下角名并未在甬道被挺进的时候感到多余的不适，然而饱胀的感觉与不适不同，它们只是在瞬息之内便灌满了他整副身体——而已。

怎么可能只是而已。

到了现在，角名已经开始怀疑喝了酒的那个到底是自己还是北，他的理智碎了，情绪和感知却混到了一起，有些关节在变的麻木，可更多的血肉却又更为鲜活，压在身上的重量，不得不跟着摇晃的腰身，所有这些最终都汇聚起来变成了一种有些怪诞的奇异，他没有喝酒，他没有喝醉，可是他的血液似乎在颅腔里流的到处都是，太阳穴仿佛都在一突一突的蹦跳，混乱和晕眩，周而复始的向前顶腰，似乎快感是会流窜和蒸腾的存在，它们渗进了他的身体，但他却不能加以掌控。

北的手就扶在他的侧肋。

贴着自己的肋骨，角名感觉到北张开的五指，在力量的压迫之下它们甚至像是要嵌入他的骨缝，这是角名第一次在性事中察觉到北确实的力量，无法挣脱也无从挣脱，他只是瞬间惊觉自己变成了猎物——这一刹那他忽然明白自己到底犯了多大的错误，长久的驯养实在过于安逸，竟令他忽略了某些本质的东西而妄图反过来端起猎枪，和他相比他高中的队长当然是那个永恒的猎人，他甚至无需开口都能让他们这些低年级的小孩怕到想要夹起尾巴。

塑料板敲上长凳的脆响，不含感情杂质的冰冷眼神，严苛到仿佛机器一般的话语……如此的恐怖如此的严厉，他本该避之唯恐不及……！

惊骇感如同卷起的怒涛，角名只觉得膝盖都在一下下的发软，生理的欲望在前期漫长的折磨后被放大到了可怕的地步，然而同时被耗去的体力也使得他绝难追逐北此刻的速度以及力道，他能够知晓自己身上正在发生的事情，却又偏偏仅限于知晓，后穴当中的抽插，每一下都顶到前列腺的力度，盘旋在侧肋却又隐隐有着摸到乳尖趋势的对方的手，还有因为先前被玩弄了许久而仍在胀痛的乳尖本身，他知道自己的性器始终在这激烈的动作里面垂在腿间，随着自己腰肢的摇摆而跟着摇晃，他知道自己硬着，知道自己的欲望正因为始终未曾得到满足和照料而正不断化作溢出的前液，他能听到自己身后传来的令人面红耳赤的充沛水声，黏腻如泡沫，仿佛能拉丝一般绵绵不绝，他死咬着牙，拼命的想要再多撑一会。

现在叫出来的声音……会很丢人。

角名秉持着这点意识，却再按捺不住触碰自己性器的欲望，从他开始给北口交到现在已经过了许久，甚至他脸颊的潮红自从攀上去起就没再褪过，然而他自己的东西却纯粹是靠着来自身体其余部分的刺激才得以勃起，说得过分一点，光他现在这般硬度，就足以看出他到底被吊了多久的胃口。

他颤着手指往下探去，刚刚打算自己动手丰衣足食，手腕便一把被明察秋毫的北抓了个正着。

“我说过的吧，”又一下狠狠得顶弄，角名一边忙着把自己的哀叫摁死在喉咙深处一边听着北的话语，“不准碰。”

他现在是真的开始想哭了。

手被北强行摁去了地上，在对方手掌的覆压之下他甚至连在榻榻米上抠挖都不大可得，他的手背蹭着北的掌心，只能眼睁睁的看着对方的手指一根根得插入自己的指缝，严丝合缝的缠绵起来，连着泛红的手指关节，竟然有种异样的色情。

“伦太郎，”北又一次的开口，这次却是一句命令，“叫出来。”

我不敢——

我不能不敢。

角名张开了嘴，只觉得连到牙齿都在打颤，缠绵的泪水从眼角流到下颚，他仰起脖颈意图重获稍微清晰一些的视线，这个姿势底下他的腰肢软的恰到好处，因此北干脆凑过去在他的后颈咬了一口，他咬的很慢，力气却足，牙齿一点一点深入角名的皮肤留下牙印，比起亲昵，这一口里占上风的显然正是占有欲。

眼泪落到地上，奇怪的感觉正在生根发芽，有些力量似乎汇聚到了颅顶和尾椎，角名大抵清楚北此刻是在酒精的作用下放开了内心某些更深的欲望，却绝难想象自己身上到底发生了怎样的魔幻现实，就在北将手指插入他的口中搅弄他的口腔迫使他不得不叫出声来的同时他感到自己的身体发生了变化，再然后他开始感到某种类似皮毛的触感——他的颅顶长出了耳朵，而尾椎则生出了尾巴。

他的舌头被北的手指挤在中间，只能断断续续的发出呻吟和哀叫，耳边却听见北甚至带着一丝欣喜的声音，“怎么，伦太郎果然是狐狸嘛？”

怎么可能是啊？！！

震惊过度，发声系统直接失灵，角名拼了命的想要扭回头去，却很快在尾巴被北捏住的时候直接浑身一震，令人头皮发麻的快感从尾椎直冲天灵，和后穴中愈演愈烈的快感交织着再分不清，他张着嘴，呻吟一旦开头便再也无法停下，慢慢的从喘息变成叫喊，倒是越发的像只正犯委屈的狐狸。

在北的视角中，他连到耳朵都在跟着抽插的节奏打颤。

北不碰他的性器，却把那些爱抚和招呼一股脑的施加到了这本不该存在的尾巴上边，他正着顺了几遍毛，直到角名舒爽的连肩膀都耸了起来才堪堪停止，转而对着他尾根处那狭窄而敏感的皮肉按了上去。

时间甚至都像有了一瞬间的寂静。

角名抖得厉害，尾巴摇晃的节奏也令人困惑到底是怕是爽，然而他体内的高热却源源不断得绞着北的性器，褶皱被撑开填满，每一下都带着讨好般的软腻温存，每一点都令人兴奋。

电视的声音可太吵了。

北又加大了抽插的力度。

那新生的尾巴手感很好，耳朵也茸茸得动人心神，然而存在的位置却多少有点挡人视线的不妙，北稍稍沉思了一会儿，干脆直接拽起角名尾巴的中段，一边将人的整个腰臀都架得更高一边放肆的攫取着自己想要的动心。

一阵阵的，并不直接的快感在腿间疯狂的累积起来，角名在自己软腻到令人羞耻的叫声里同时感到两种滋长不停的情绪，他感到宣泄和近乎痴迷的爱情，同时又感到强烈的震撼了骨髓的恐惧，来自尾骨的感觉带着一种令人迷恋的陌生，令他觉得自己是即将被人扒了皮毛做成围脖的可怜狐狸，却又觉得即便真的被人做了围脖，也都不够表达他心中那些不可言表的情绪。

他无言的让腿分得更开，无视了腰部的辛苦和其他不适，他知道自己其实喜欢这点支配，其实还想让北进的更多更深，他想要那些重量和那些疯狂，即便再承担不下去，即便就此毁灭破开，他也想在此刻觉得可以。

“北……学长……”他在呻吟之间有些扭曲的说道，尾巴更不受控的想要缠住北的手腕，他频繁的眨出眼中数不清的泪水，断断续续的陈述，“我……我想……”

“不可以想射，”北吻着他突出的肩胛说道，“你这次得全都为我。”

“不是…那个……！”角名有点无措的摇头，在就要泛白思维的快感的里艰难的吐出了剩下的字词，“我，我想看……看着你……”

北的动作有了些微的停顿。

“这样啊……”

被帮着翻身之前他听见北的声音，却很难分清里面到底有没有笑意，又或者那句子里的情绪实在太过复杂，即便以他对北的注视都绝难分清。

“你总是想看着我的。”

被重新进入的瞬间角名弓起腰肢，四肢和尾巴都忙不迭的攀上了北的身体，他不敢松开怀抱，不敢让北离去，只想就这样腻留腻留再腻留，就好像他过去想偷拍北的背影却在就要按下快门的瞬间从镜头里对上微笑回眸的北的时刻，不能放松，必须紧绷，必须留住现在当下此时此刻，否则就会后悔而孤寂的度过终生。

“叫我。”

又一道指令。

角名在绝顶的快感里喘息不定，却还是为北强行挤出了最后的力气，然而第一个音节刚从口中蹦出来的刹那北便不轻不重的在他的锁骨附近咬了一下，角名吃痛瑟缩，然后便听北道，“不是这种。”

“不是北学长，不是信介学长，也不是单纯的北，是你平时以为我没有听到的时候，没有敬语的信介。”

角名眨了眨眼。

原来他全都知道。

原来他全都知道，原来他真的知道，原来那些过去并非只有他一个人始终小心翼翼的藏在黑暗深处，原来被凝望的人全都……！

电流一下贯通了起来。

“信—信介——”

第一声里还带着压抑不住的哽咽，往后却是一声比一声更为顺畅，角名这一开口便再没能顺利停下，只觉得往后的一切彻底乱成了一锅杂煮，北的手鼓励般的在他的背上爱抚，更时不时得伸上去按揉他新长出的狐狸耳朵，那位置同尾巴一样不受角名自己的控制，他的身体在操弄间摇晃，耳朵和尾巴也跟着抖动不停，但哪怕是在这清醒与混沌间仿佛无底的深渊之底，他也不曾想过要放松拥着北的手臂。

零落的快感一路飙高，角名狞绿的瞳孔几乎都缩成了针尖的粗细，泪水模糊了他的脸庞，而对北的呼唤则占据了他的呼吸，高潮在性器从头到尾都没被直接碰过的境况里降临，他滚烫的身体抖得不成样子，却仍没机会找回自己的理智。

巅峰之后角名喘息渐弱，原先紧绷的瞳孔也涣散开来，雾气迷蒙的眼睛里几乎聚不起神采，却偏偏对北的动作反应极大，哪怕只是最为微小的抽插，都能换得他浑身上下止不住的战栗。

“伦太郎。”北警示般得又捏了把小狐狸的尾巴，迫得人在侵袭全身的快感余韵里抬眼看他，那眼神里杂着欢愉的残留、隐隐的恐惧和讨好的悲切，看的他忍不住凑过去又帮着吮掉了一轮尚未干涸的泪滴，角名微微挺动着身体迎合，口中发出的却是有些哀哀得嘤咛。

“别太舒服哦。”北温柔的说着，梳理过角名被折腾的有些凌乱的头发后又干脆凑上去咬了咬他的耳尖——这动作将角名腰肢的韧度直接发挥到了最大，他惊喘出声，却无法判断那到底是因为敏感的耳尖被咬，还是因为本就疲惫的腰部一下子又多了许多负担。

“今晚还没有结束。”

北说完了他的句子。

新一轮的操干重新开始，北果然不会说任何虚假的字句，角名的头脑还没来得及清明又重新沉沦欲海，只知道北的手悄然得重又摸去了他的尾根，那要命的地方，根本不会给他机会找回一星半点的……

……今晚还没有结束。

北醒过来的时候，角名正以一种有些类似胎儿的姿势蜷在他的身边。

他眨了眨眼，不太能记起昨夜到底发生了什么才会让他们以一副如此混乱的姿势滚着入睡——他和角名都赤着身体，被子也只是胡乱的稍微搭了一下，而就算不讨论角名颈侧的种种吻痕咬痕，他胸前的指印也很能配得上一句壮观……北盯着角名的乳尖看了一会儿，决定等下去找两只创可贴来。

回头要是再跟衣服摩擦下去，估计结果就不会很妙了。

看来果然是做了。

此刻的角名仍还睡着，梦中的肩膀都时不时会有些瑟缩，上挑的眼角也还有着长时间哭泣之后留下的红痕，整个人看起来都是副不能正确掌控自己身体的可怜模样……虽然还是有点可爱的。

北把被子往上拉去，虽然已经尽了十分的小心却还是不知怎的弄醒了角名，才从梦中醒来的狐狸眼神模糊，在看见北的时候无意识的抖了一下，却又在反应过来之后快速的伸出爪子扒拉到了北的身上。

“……要起床？”角名说着，狭长的眼睛看着很有马上就会闭合的趋势。

……怎么好像有点在怕我？（声音也有点点哑。）

北想着，却只是轻轻的摇了摇头，“还早，继续睡吧。”他说着，安抚性的在角名赤裸的脊背上摩挲，脑子里却开始思考起了对嗓子比较温和的食物。

而且自己昨晚到底都干了什么。

角名半睁着眼发了会儿愣，很快又因为输给困意而重新回归了梦乡，但是在重新闭眼之后他又本能似的朝着北那边又凑过去了一点，结合他那婴儿般蜷缩的姿势，整个人倒甚至有些好笑。

所以北也就没放开抚着他背心的手。

无论如何，这一天都只是一个冬日里的普通清晨，太阳升起尚且不久，窗户在晚间冻上的冰花也未消散，但角名对他的注视却仍和过去的数年一样的稳定非常，注视和敬仰不等于爱情，可来自角名的那些却有种永恒的力量，那道不曾移开的视线，即使最初只是探究和并不纯粹的兴趣，最终也仍化为了一道穿透时光的冰箭，穿透，并溶解在了他的心脏。

**Author's Note:**

> 角名生日快乐……！虽然只是个没赶上北角日且越写越怪的pwp但还是要祝小狐狸前途顺遂www  
> 全文12500+，以上


End file.
